A just a bunch of disks (JBOD) system usually includes one level or a multilevel extended chip to control a plurality of hard disks. Each level of the extended chip includes a corresponding firmware (FW) to carry out a function. However, if a JBOD system includes a plurality of version numbers of the FW, the JBOD system will not operate normally.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.